¿Cómo escuchar a mi corazón?
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Harry y Hermione han decidido ser novios pero la reaparición de Ginny y Ron les traerá varios problemas a su frágil relación ¿Y que secreto ocultan Draco y Pansy sobre su futuro? HarryxHermione.
1. Reencuentros

_**¿Cómo escuchar a mi corazón?**_

**Capitulo 1: Reencuentros**

Harry caminaba por las calles, tenia que apresurarse si quería llegar temprano a la cena con su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger. Hermione sigue siendo la mejor amiga de Harry, ellos siempre se reunían para cenar los viernes por la noche; Hermione había sufrido mucho cuando terminó con Ron hace 3 años porque él se iría a Rumania para estudiar dragones junto con su hermano y le dijo que posiblemente no regresaría.

Harry, en cambio, había sufrido la ida de Ginny con una tía suya hace 4 años y no se habían vuelto a ver desde entonces, eso le afectó a Harry por un año hasta que Hermione lo hizo entrar en razón. Harry llegó al restaurante y vio a Hermione sentada en una mesa algo alejada; Hermione se había vuelto una hermosa mujer de 22 años, su cabello castaño estaba rizado y caía elegantemente por sus hombros y seguía hasta mitad de espalda, sus ojos marrones estaban algo cerrados de aburrimiento, llevaba un vestido verde botella corto dando un generoso vistazo a su escote. Harry entró al restaurante y Hermione alzó la mirada, al verlo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Hermione vio a su querido amigo venir hacia ella, Harry se había convertido en un guapo hombre de 22 años, su cabello estaba como siempre desordenado, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban tras sus lentes modernos, llevaba un traje casual que consistía en camisa color negro manga larga y un pantalón negro de vestir.

-Hola, Hermione-saludó Harry.

-¿Qué tal, Harry?

-¿Me demoré?-preguntó sentándose a lado de Hermione.

-Solo un minuto-sonrió, la mesera los alcanzó, pidieron sus ordenes y la mesera se las trajo rápidamente-y ¿que tal tu semana?

-Bastante buena, hay algunos que tontos que siguen con lo de las artes oscuras.

-Debe ser duro ser auror, ¿no?-preguntó con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Peor debe ser tu trabajo en Gringotts.

-Ni tanto-contestó la muchacha tomando un poco de su copa de vino-sabes que desde Hogwarts me gustó el trabajo.

-Eso si, siempre me superaste a mí y a Ron-a la mención del pelirrojo, la sonrisa de Hermione resbaló por su rostro y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero la castaña las retuvo.

-Es verdad-sonrió forzosamente-las cosas no han cambiado mucho ¿no? Yo sigo igual y tú también.

-Hermione-Harry hizo una mueca de fastidio- me molesta que hasta ahora mencione a Ron te haga llorar-las lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Hermione y Harry se las secó con su mano y le sonrió tiernamente-ya olvídalo.

-Harry… el me dijo en la batalla de Hogwarts que me amaba pero desde que se fue a Rumania no me ha vuelto a escribir, le mandé cartas con _Oreo_ (Hermione tenía una gran fascinación por esas galletas) y nunca me devolvió una ¡ni siquiera una!-Hermione se apoyó en el hombro de Harry y este le secó las lágrimas.

-Eso es el pasado, yo también sufrí cuando Ginny se fue y no nos hemos vuelto a ver yo sufrí porque la amé mucho pero ya la estoy olvidando, los dos debemos tratar de superar nuestras penas y dejar lo pasado en el pasado-Hermione le sonrió y ambos empezaron a cena, terminaron de cenar, Harry pagó la cuenta y acompañó a Hermione a su casa.

Caminaban hablando animadamente de su trabajo, sus amigos de ahora y de varias cosas más… Llegaron a casa de Hermione, era una casa color crema muy hermosa con un jardín más o menos extenso, Hermione abrió la reja de su casa.

-Nos vemos-dijo Hermione, se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Harry pero este que estaba medio distraído no escuchó y volteó su cabeza recibiendo el beso en la boca. Por una extraña razón, ambos no se quisieron separar, Harry tomó a Hermione por la cintura mientras esta envolvía su cuello con sus brazos. Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire ambos se separaron muy rojos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Hermione muy sonrojada.

-Yo… creo…que debemos intentar superar nuestras penas juntos-Hermione lo miró-Hermione… ¿serias mi novia?-Hermione abrió mucho los ojos debido a la sorpresa y se sonrojó mucho más pero cuando respondió lo hizo con voz firme.

-Si, Harry-aceptó esta, Harry se inclinó y volvió a besarla brevemente-¿hasta el viernes?

-¿Qué tal si comemos mañana?-dijo Harry.

-Está bien, ¿A la una en flourist y bloks?

-Si-le sonrió y se fue.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry llegó a flourist y bloks con 5 minutos de adelanto y esperó a Hermione en una mesa junto a la terraza sin darse cuenta que una pelirroja lo observaba. Esta chica tenía los ojos marrón claro, debía tener 21 años y era una chica muy hermosa, miraba a Harry con los ojos desorbitados y se puso blanca como la cera, se encaminó hacia él pero se detuvo al momento al ver a Hermione yendo hacia él con una sonrisa.

-Has llegado temprano-dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Si… como hoy ha sido bastante libre pude salir un poco temprano del trabajo.

-Yo salí a las justas ya que Niko no quería que me fuera.

-Le gustas…

-Lo sé, me lo dijo y me invitó a salir pero le dije que ya estoy saliendo con alguien-le sonrió y Harry respondió el gesto.

Pasaron toda la comida conversando hasta que ambos dijeron que tenían que regresar a sus trabajos. Harry dejó a Hermione en Gringotts y estaba caminando por el callejón diagon muy tranquilo hasta que la pelirroja de flourist y bloks se le puso delante.

-Ginny…-susurró Harry atónito

-Por fin te he encontrado, mi querido Harry-dijo Ginny sonriéndole.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	2. Los 4¿juntos?

**Capitulo 2: Los 4 ¿Juntos?**

Harry se quedó mirando a Ginny, se había vuelto realmente hermosa, su cabello rojo brillaba con el sol, sus ojos marrones claros estaban iluminados por una rara luz y sonreía de forma dulce y tierna que hacía que Harry se quede embelesado por esa imagen unos momentos hasta que miró tras de ella y vio a Hermione parada mirando a la pelirroja que estaba de espalda a ella.

-Hermione…-susurró Harry, Ginny volteó y miró a Hermione sonriendo de igual forma.

-Hola Hermione-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa infantil y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal, Ginny?-dijo Hermione acercándose a ellos-has regresado.

-Si, mi madre me ha dejado volver pero no vine sola-Hermione y Harry la miraron confundidos y Ginny miró tras Harry.

Hermione se quedó helada al ver la persona que estaba ahí, era un muchacho pelirrojo, larguirucho, de cabello rojo, pecoso, con la mano y brazos con quemaduras leves a causa de los dragones. Sonreía en dirección a Hermione que no reaccionaba para nada, estaba en shock.

-Ha pasado muchos años, Hermione-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Es verdad, Ron-dijo ella en un susurro.

-Hola, Harry-dijo Ron.

-Amigo, dichosos los ojos que te ven-Ron le sonrió y este respondió el gesto.

-Tengo que regresar a trabajar-dijo Hermione-solo vine a darte tu casaca-Hermione le extendió a Harry una casaca negra que si era de él y se la olvidó hoy en la cafetería (si tenia casaca por la dudas).

-Gracias, Hermione-dijo Harry tomando la casaca-te recojo ahora.

-Si-asintió Hermione y se dispuso a irse pero la voz de Ron la hizo detenerse.

-Hermione-esta giró nerviosa y lo miró-¿qué te parece si salimos a comer en la noche?-Hermione miró un momento a Harry suplicante.

-Ella y yo vamos a cenar ahora-dijo Harry rápidamente, le molestaba ligeramente esta situación si saber bien porque.

-Podemos ir los 3-dijo Ron algo enojado porque Hermione y Harry saldrían solos.

-Los 4-dijo Ginny-yo también voy.

-Bueno, iremos los 4-dijo Harry mirando a Hermione con disculpa pero esta le sonrió agradecida de que al menos no los dejaría solos a ella y a Ron pero Ginny también iría y sería por Harry eso le disgustaba pero ¿por qué?.

* * *

Harry pasó por el trabajo de Hermione para recogerla y vio en la puerta a Hermione saliendo apresuradamente de Gringotts roja como un tomate.

-Hola, Hermione-esta se sobresaltó y lo abrazó.

-Gracias a dios, Harry-dijo Hermione abrazándolo-sálvame de Niko, por favor.

-¿Ahora que hizo?-preguntó Harry sintiéndose enojado pero no entendía el motivo.

-Me ha estado persiguiendo por todo Gringotts para que salga con él-dijo ella-vamos, por favor-Harry asintió y ambos se fueron rápidamente de ahí. Salieron del Callejón Diagón, subieron al auto de Harry y se dirigieron al restaurante donde normalmente comían lo viernes pero tenían que ir ahora para encontrarse con Ron y Ginny. Cuando llegaron estos ya estaban ahí y extrañamente se sentaron en la mesa en la que Hermione y él siempre se sentaban.

-Hola-dijeron Harry y Hermione acercándose a la mesa.

-Hola-respondieron ambos chicos.

-¿Esperaron mucho?-preguntó Harry sentándose a lado de Ron que esperaba que Hermione se sentara ahí pero esta trataba de estar lo más lejos posible de él, se acercó un camarero que se sorprendió de ver a Hermione y Harry ahí con otras personas.

-Señor Potter-dijo el camarero-que milagro verlo este día aquí igual a usted señorita Granger-ambos sonrieron al camarero.

-Hoy tenemos una cena con nuestros amigos, señor Manuel-dijo Hermione-él es Ron Weasley y ella es Ginny, su hermana-se estrecharon la mano, pidieron sus ordenes y el camarero se las trajo minutos después.

-Qué disfruten su cena, señores y señoritas-hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

-¿Cómo los conoce?-preguntó Ginny.

-Hermione y yo siempre venimos a cenar aquí los viernes para no distanciarnos mucho y mantener la amistad.

-Ah…ya veo…-dijo Ginny un tanto celosa pero sabía que Hermione estaba enamorada de Ron así que no había peligro de que Harry y Hermione tengan algo.

Terminaron de comer, pagaron (pagó Harry en realidad) y salieron a caminar, Ginny le pidió a Harry que la acompañe a ver los juegos del parque y lo jaló del brazo dejando así a Ron y Hermione solos, este emocionado por hablar con ella a solas y ella estaba con los nervios de punta y con el pánico en el corazón.

-Creo que debemos ir con ellos-dijo Hermione apresuradamente dando pasos hacia Ginny que mantenía a Harry agarrado del brazo ya que este quería volver donde Hermione.

-Espera-dijo Ron y Hermione se detuvo muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Hermione fingiendo un tono casual.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo el pelirrojo y Hermione lo miró fijamente al igual que él.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	3. La historia de Ron

**Capitulo 3: La historia de Ron**

Hermione miró fijamente a Ron unos momentos para luego suspirar y sentarse en una banca de ese hermoso parque, Ron la imitó mirando sus pies, estuvieron un momento en silencio hasta que Ron comenzó a hablar.

-Hermione-dijo Ron- yo fui a Rumania no solo para estudiar dragones sino…porque estoy comprometido-Hermione tragó en seco. ¿Qué? ¿Ron la dejó por que estaba comprometido con otra mujer?-Hermione-dijo Ron de nuevo-mi madre me comprometió cuando tenía 2 años con la que fue mi mejor amiga hasta antes de entrar a Hogwarts: Amanda Paverell-Hermione no dijo nada así que continuó- ella y yo parábamos juntos siempre, éramos los mejores amigos, un día yo recibí mi carta de Hogwarts y corrí contento hacia su casa creyendo que ella también iría a Hogwarts pero ella se me acercó llorando y me dijo que la carta que ella recibió era de Beauxbatons y había sido recibida-hizo una pausa-juramos volver a encontrarnos y cuando eso pasara nos casaríamos pero yo olvidé mi juramento al enamorarme de ti-Hermione no lo miró y Ron siguió- mamá me mando a Rumania para ver a Charlie pero yo no contaba con que ella iría a Rumania…por mi.

* * *

Harry estaba con Ginny mirando los juegos artificiales, a decir verdad solo Ginny los miraba porque el azabache miraba constantemente hacía atrás para ver a Hermione que estaba sentada con el pelirrojo aparentemente conversando.

-Harry-dijo Ginny haciendo que este la mirara- te extrañe mucho-Harry se puso violentamente rojo y Ginny sonrió con calma-me has hecho mucha falta-Harry la miró y se quedó en algún lugar de esos hermosos ojos que lo estaban hipnotizando, bajó un poco su mirada y la posó en los labios de ella, tan rojos, tan carnosos, tan…apetitosos que Harry se sorprendía de no haberlos poseído aún. Harry se le acercó un poco y ella no se alejó para nada, lo miró con ojos anhelantes que hacían que el azabache sienta el impulso de tomarla en ese momento de la cintura y besarla ferozmente…un momento, lo estaba haciendo.

Harry había agarrado a Ginny de la cintura y la estaba besando con ímpetu y demanda, Ginny no se había negado para nada y tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry.

* * *

-Amy (Amanda) me dijo que nunca pudo olvidar nuestro juramento, yo no pude decirle que te amaba porque cuando le dije que estaba confundido rompió a llorar y yo no podía soportar verla llorar de esa forma-hizo una pausa en la que Hermione no dijo nada y miraba abajo-no te contesté las cartas porque… ¿cómo iba a decirte que estaba comprometido con otra persona? ¿Cómo responder a tus "te amo" si en ese momento otra chica estaba a mi lado? ¿Cómo sacarte de mi cabeza sin intentarlo?-Hermione quería llorar pero se tragaba el llanto para escuchar todo-Hermione, yo le dije a Amy que venía para visitar a mi madre y a ustedes mis amigos, a decir verdad ella está ahora en casa de mi mamá planeando seguramente la boda que no quiero.

Hermione no lo miró, Ron se quedó callado al borde de las lágrimas pero tenía que ser fuerte. Hermione alzó la mirada, esta vez con lágrimas en su mejilla, Ron acarició su mejilla secándole las lágrimas cosa que hizo estremecer a Hermione que desvió la mirada pero al hacerlo vio algo peor…vio a Harry besando a Ginny.

-HARRY-gritó Hermione y este se separó de Ginny inmediatamente, Hermione sintió que las lágrimas desbordaban sin que ella pudiera contenerlas y salió corriendo ignorando los gritos de Harry y Ron.

Hermione corrió por cualquier lado hasta que llegó a un callejón donde unos hombres la empezaron a seguir, Hermione no se dio cuenta pero llegó a una parte del callejón que no tenía salida. Hermione dio la vuelta intentando retroceder por el mismo camino cuando vio a esos hombres y el horror se reflejó en sus ojos, sin decir nada los hombres se abalanzaron sobre ella y esta soltó un grito desgarrador que llegó a oídos del moreno que no estaba muy lejos.

Harry corrió en dirección al inconfundible gritó de Hermione rogando con toda su alma que no le pase nada malo porque si no mataría a quien se le hizo daño a su querida Hermione…

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	4. Terminamos

**Capitulo 4: Terminamos**

Harry corrió hasta donde estaba Hermione y vio, con horror, que unos hombres la arrinconaban hacia la pared con una mirada de lujuria que lo hizo ponerse furioso.

-DESMAIUS-gritó Harry y el hechizo fue tan fuerte que los derrumbó a todos los hombres.

-Harry…-susurró Hermione corriendo hacia él y lanzándose en sus brazos llorando fuertemente.

-Tranquila…-dijo Harry acariciándole el cabello-todo está bien, no te pasará nada…estás conmigo…-Hermione lo miró con sus preciosas orbes marrones y posó un cálido en los labios del moreno que se sintió desarmado y le respondió pero cuando pasó un momento ella se separó de él mirando el piso.

-Esto no debe pasar…-dijo ella con la voz algo quebrada-tu besaste a Ginny aun la amas…

-Hermione, yo…lo siento, se supone que tú eres mi novia…-Harry se quedó callado cuando Hermione puso un dedo en sus labios suavemente.

-Yo sabía esto de un principio Harry, tu y yo amamos a dos personas y aunque Ron se vaya a casar y nuestro amor sea imposible yo lo amo…-Harry la miró unos instantes, sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón cuando dijo que amaba a Ron pero no comentó nada.

-Tienes razón, Hermione-suspiró y abrazó a la castaña que recostó su cabeza en el pecho del moreno-vamos-pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella y esta puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Caminaron callados, cada uno en sus pensamientos, hasta llegar a casa de Hermione que se separó lentamente de Harry con una sonrisa.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, Harry-dijo Hermione-y lo serás siempre.

-Tu también siempre serás mi mejor amiga-le dio una beso en la frente-¿nos vemos mañana para comer?

-¿en Flourish y Bloks?-Harry asintió- bien, hasta mañana-Hermione entró y Harry se fue.

* * *

Harry llegó 5 minutos antes que Hermione y sentó a esperarla en la terraza igual que ayer.

-Harry-el aludido volteó y vio a Ginny acercarse a él con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ginny-susurró Harry algo sonrojado por lo de ayer.

-¿Cómo estás?-ella se sentó a su lado.

-Bastante bien…-en un movimiento rápido, Ginny posó sus labios sobre los de Harry. Se escuchó como si algo se cayera y ambos se separaron y vieron que era Hermione que se le habían caído los papeles de Gringotts al verlos besándose.

-Lo…Lo siento-masculló Hermione recogiendo los papeles rápidamente, Harry notó que su amiga se veía muy rara.

-¿Qué haces por aquí, Hermione?-preguntó Ginny algo enojada por la interrupción.

-Yo…

-Ella quedó en comer conmigo-dijo Harry ayudando a Hermione con los papeles.

-Ah…-Ginny los miró recelosa-entonces creo que no habrá problemas si yo almuerzo con ustedes, ¿no?

-No, claro-se apresuró a contestar Hermione.

-Bien-los tres se sentaron en la mesa y se sumieron en un incómodo silencio que fue roto por la llegada de Ron.

-Hola a todos-dijo-¿Hermione puedo hablar un segundo contigo?-la castaña miró de soslayo a Harry y asintió.

-Disculpen-se paró y se fue con Ron.

-Hermione-dijo Ron cuando estuvieron lejos de los chicos-yo quería invitarte a cenar hoy en la noche-Hermione se sonrojó levemente y apretó sus manos sobre su regazo.

-Bien-dijo Hermione después de un rato-acepto.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	5. una cita y un beso al equivocado

**Capitulo 5: Una cita y un beso al equivocado**

Hermione se miró en el espejo. Llevaba un precioso vestido verde botella de escote cuadrado y tirantes, había amarrado su cabello en una cola alta dejando caer sus rizos a ambos lados de sus orejas. Hermione suspiró y pegó un brinco cuando sonó el timbre, tomó su chaqueta, su bolso y abrió la puerta.

-hola, Herm-saludó Ron que llevaba un traje negro con camisa celeste, se le veía muy guapo.

-Hola, Ron-este le ofreció su brazo, Hermione lo tomó algo nerviosa y Ron la condujo hasta su auto, un deportivo azul, Hermione se sentó adelante y Ron, que manejaba, a su lado. El camino hacia el restaurante fue corto y no hablaron nada, llegaron a un restaurante muy elegante, Ron abrió la puerta de Hermione y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a salir, esta la tomó ligeramente sonrojada. Pasaron, el encargado los guió hasta una mesa que de seguro Ron había reservado y ambos se sentaron.

-Este lugar te va a encantar, Herm-dijo Ron mirándola, el pelirrojo en seguida se quedó perdido en los preciosos ojos castaños de la bella mujer que tenía delante y un deseo de besarla, abrazarla, poseerla y no dejarla nunca, se apoderó de él de con una fuerza tan grande que sintió el impulso de besarla ahí mismo y tomarla como suya. Sonaba una música suave, romántica, sensual, exquisita. Ron le tendió la mano a Hermione que lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Bailamos?-Hermione tomó la mano de Ron con una sonrisa nerviosa, fueron a la pista (donde habían algunas parejas). Ron puso una mano en la cintura de Hermione mientras esta ponía una mano en el hombro de él y con la otra tomaba la que Ron le ofrecía. La música los envolvía en un ambiente de tranquilidad y los viejos recuerdos salieron a flote. Ron puso la mano de Hermione alrededor de su cuello mientras el tomaba con ambas manos la cintura de Hermione, la castaña recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Ron.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo deseé tenerte así entre mis brazos-susurró Ron en el oído de Hermione.

-Y yo…-susurró esta cerrando sus ojos disfrutando el momento.

-Te amo, Hermione…-la castaña alzó la vista, su rostro se acercaba al del pelirrojo lentamente.

-Hola-Hermione y Ron voltearon a ver a Harry con Ginny, esta sonreía tranquilamente pero Harry los miraba disimulando muy mal su enojo.

-Hola-saludó Ron enojado.

-Ho-hola-saludó Hermione muy roja.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Ron.

-venimos a cenar, obviamente-contestó Ginny.

-¿Nos sentamos?-preguntó Harry de malos modos encaminándose hacia una mesa jalando a Ginny de la mano.

La velada pasó sin mayores acontecimientos ya que Ron y Harry se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre sus trabajos al igual que Hermione y Ginny. Como a las 9 de la noche dieron por terminada la velada, salieron caminando ya que en este tiempo hacía una brisa agradable.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir por acá-dijo Ron-¿te llevo, Hermione?

-Eh…yo…-antes de que Hermione terminara la frase Harry se adelantó.

-Yo vivo cerca de su casa así que puedo llevarla-Ron los miró receloso un momento pero terminó accediendo y se fue junto a Ginny que le dio un beso a Harry en la comisura en la boca provocando que este se sonroje y Hermione desvíe la mirada. Caminaron en silencio sin saber que decir, era un silencio incómodo pero no eran capaces de romperlo. Llegaron a casa de Hermione unos minutos después que se les hicieron eternos.

-Bueno-dijo Hermione abriendo la reja de su casa-nos vemos.

-¿Almorzamos mañana?-preguntó Harry

-Claro-contestó Hermione-adiós-lo besó en la mejilla, se dio la vuelta para entrar en su casa pero Harry la tomó del brazo, haciéndola voltear y la besó.

Hermione respondió instantáneamente aquel beso, enterrando sus dedos en ese sedoso cabello azabache. No entendía que le pasaba pero había dejado de ver a Hermione como amiga ahora solo la veía como mujer…Se separaron con un fuerte sonrojo.

-¿Almorzamos mañana?-Hermione asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos y sin recordar que era la segunda vez que le había hecho esa pregunta, Harry se fue. Para ella Harry ya no era su amigo, era el hombre que ahora le gusta y _mucho._

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	6. Como decir nuestra relación

**Capitulo 6: ¿cómo decir nuestra relación?**

Harry llegó igual de puntual a su cita como siempre, se sentó y esperó pacientemente a que Hermione llegara. Hermione llegó rato después saludándolo con un nervioso hola y sentándose a su lado. Ordenaron la comida, esperaron en silencio sus órdenes y empezaron a comer

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?-le preguntó Hermione.

-Bastante bien-contestó Harry-¿Y a ti?

-Igual-se sumieron en un incómodo silencio que fue roto por la llegada de cierta pelirroja que se estaba volviendo detestable para la castaña.

-Hola-saludó Ginny-¿Puedo sentarme?-asintieron.

-¿Qué tal, Ginny?-preguntó Harry algo sonrojado cosa que Hermione notó con mucho enojo.

-Bien, bastante bien-dijo Ginny sonriéndole dulcemente a Harry que desvió su mirada sonrojado algo que hizo explotar a Hermione.

-¿No te hemos contado, verdad?-Ginny y Harry la miraron mientras Hermione tomaba un sorbo de su café-Harry y yo somos novios-Ginny los miró con la boca entreabierta.

-¿Perdón?-Harry se quedó mirando a Hermione y sonrió.

-Es verdad-dijo tomando la mano de la castaña por sobre la mesa. Ginny solo se los quedó mirando sin saber muy bien que decir pero no tuvo que decir nada ya que en ese momento llegó Ron.

-Hola a todos-Ginny sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-Hermano-dijo- No adivinarás lo que me acaban de contar Hermione y Harry-Hermione había bajado la mirada y Harry la desvió-son novios-Ron se los quedó mirando y de repente se percató de sus manos unidas, miró primero a la castaña que alzó la mirada desafiante y luego a Harry que solo suspiró con cansancio.

-¿Cómo es posible?-susurró.

-Han pasado años, Ron-masculló Hermione sin mirarlo.

-Demasiados-corroboró el moreno.

-¡Tú no me hables!-le gritó Ron tirando la mesa a un lado, Hermione y Ginny se apartaron dando un grito y Harry solo se levantó alarmado-¡Sabías que la amaba!

-Las cosas cambian, Ron-contestó Harry aferrando su varita en la mano derecha.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!-gritó apuntándolo con la varita pero Hermione se interpuso.

-No tienes nada que reclamarle-dijo, todos los que estaban en el local los miraban-Harry tiene razón. Las cosas cambian, Ronald-él la miró con ojos desorbitados pero ella lo observaba con frialdad. Harry pasó un brazo por su cintura y salieron del lugar dejando a Ron y Ginny con la mirada perdida.

* * *

-Bien, eso no salió muy bien-comentó Harry mientras caminaban por el Callejón Diagon, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Debí de haber cerrado mi boca-murmuró, el pelinegro la detuvo levemente y la tomó del mentón para que ella mirara.

-Se hubieran enterado de alguna manera-le dijo con dulzura-ahora podemos dedicarnos a olvidarlos completamente, superarlos y ser felices, juntos, claro está-ella le sonrió con calidez mientras él le daba un dulce beso.

* * *

-¿Qué piensas acerca de eso?-un hombre rubio increíblemente guapo y elegante miraba como Harry Potter y Hermione Granger caminaban de la mano.

-No es nada serio, Pansy-dijo él, la Slytherin se había vuelto una mujer hermosa, elegante y misteriosa con el cabello negro largo y los ojos azules fríos.

-¿Seguro, Draco?-preguntó ella con un dejo de preocupación-los acabamos de ver peleando con Weasley que se supone que es su mejor amigo.

-Todo resultará bien-le respondió él-_lo he visto-_pensó y su mano se cerró sobre un pequeño objeto en su cuello. Una Gniv.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


End file.
